


Obliviate

by RevengeLovesCompany



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeLovesCompany/pseuds/RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer to complete their education brought 7th year post-war students to a beautiful holiday resort. An argument between Malfoy and Potter brings about a revelation one can't allow. (Originally a stand alone piece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.

* * *

The soft sheets glowed in the morning sunrise, wind blowing the white netting delicately and shadows treading as soundless as possible across the floor, creeping up the bed, filling every curve of his flawless body. Just reaching out a hand would allow him to stroke that soft snowy skin, but it might wake him,  _and God know what his reaction will be_.

As the shadows danced across his back, Harry, watched effortlessly entranced, brushing back his black hair, uncontrollably messy as always, his green eyes shone with adoration as the blonde stirred slightly causing the muscles in his back to flex in the most attractive ways possible. Harry's nerves tightened as he realised his dream was about to come crashing down around him the moment Draco woke up. He froze his position, held his breath and waited, praying the blonde would simply fall deeper into his previously disturbed sleep once more.

His elbow ached slightly from how long he had been leaning on it, to merely watch the blond sleep more efficiently. Draco, ceased his movement, seeming to have fallen back to his restful sleep, Harry, let out his breath. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but he didn't want this perfect moment, this perfect memory, to be over so soon.

He watched the features of Draco's face intently, memorising them all much more then he really needed to, he watched how blonde locks fell across his forehead whenever he moved just the slightest, and how every now and then, his eyelids would flutter according to whatever he was dreaming about, oh how Harry wished he knew.

Looking out the windows, he could see the sun had risen higher now, hear the birds sing their morning call and knew he could put it off no longer, he had to wake up the angel besides him,  _Fallen angel suits his disposition better,_ Harry, couldn't help but think to himself wryly, as he thought about the boy and how he behaved normally.  _Nothing more than sexual tension fuelled by hate between us, at least we can both understand that now, well he might not_  he chuckled, it was the only explanation for the previous night, their bodies must have recognised each other as a perfect fit thanks to all their scuffs, which practically threw their bodies against each other most times.

Pulling himself up, Harry searched for his boxer's, _maybe I should just obliviate this night from his mind,_  he could do that, couldn't he? Spotting his boxer's, Harry, made the decision, standing and walking over to his boxer's, he slid them on carefully, eyeing his wand as he heard Draco finally stir.

Draco, instinctively moved his hand out to feel the spot next to him ... _Harry?_  As the thought entered his mind, Draco's eyes shot open in alarm, he gulped and for a moment, maybe _it was all a dream,_  crossed his mind. He found he did not like that thought, if it was all a dream, the disappointment might drive him to terrible extremes to make it real, then he felt something press the back of his skull ,"I'm sorry, this will be for the best," a pause, "I couldn't bare to have you hate me this much. So much, you would deny me one memory"

Draco's breath caught, was Harry going to  _deny_  him the memory instead, to satisfy his selfish need? Or was he afraid, as Draco was that he would reject him?

"Oblivi-"

"Wait!" Draco rolled over fast to insure the spell would miss, if Harry could not stop in time to listen, the sheets that had been covering him slipped away completely and he felt the heat of the sun as he stared in confused and scared green eyes, the power behind them forced him to look away. Unfortunately, away had been downwards for him, pulling Harry's exposed chest, legs and overall body into view, he was beautiful. The sun hit the contours of his body just perfectly, highlighting, hidden dark brown streaks of hair beneath black, muscles from rigorous Quidditch training and previously pale, but now rather tanned, skin. Immediately, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and knew a rose tint now rested there, he forced his eyes back up, before he caused any more embarrassing bodily reactions from his blatant eyeing of Harry's body.

Harry's eyes narrowed, swimming deeper now with confusion, he brought his wand back to Draco's face, "I'm not going to harm you, this won't hurt at all, in fact, you probably would do this anyway, once I've left, if I don't," Draco, noted the blush on Harry's face, but didn't understand it.

"It will hurt, not in the way you think, but it will," he paused, cautious of continuing along this path, "and then I will be left not knowing  _why_  I'm in so much pain"

Harry, narrowed his eyes as Draco, scoffed and continued, "I didn't realise you could be so cruel,  _Harry,_ " he spit out with great emphasis on Harry's name.

"Cruel? But I thought that knowing I defiled you in such a way would be much worse for you then the loss of a bit of memory," he formed a look of distaste as he continued, it was no secret of his dislike for certain wizard status' after all, "or is this another pureblood thing that a half-blood like me wouldn't understand, some ridiculous thing about how retaining memories, despite how horrid a nature you think they are, is important?"

Draco, felt his anger growing, "You insolent, ignorant, intolerable Prat!" Harry looked taken aback, "It's not like you raped me! I consented! I pushed for it!  _I wanted it!_ " he hissed, Harry, just stood looking more and more dumbstruck by the minute, his wand lowered but gripped tighter.

All of a sudden, Draco was kneeling on the bed, levelled with Harry's face now "You're such a fool," he whispered, his breath ghosting across Harry's lips, bringing back memories of the night before.

_Harry lifted his wand once more throwing an unspoken jinx towards Draco, "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"_

_Draco, barely managed to dodge, before firing back his own unspoken charm, Harry's hit the pile of books behind him, causing the paper to explode from within, Harry, reflected his own towards the wall leaving a scorch mark. Harry, threw another, which only just missed Draco, once more obliterating an object behind him. If it didn't end soon they would destroy the room, and possible alert several muggles to their existence, there was only one thing for it._

_Apparently though, both realised this at the same time, "Expelliarmus!" wands flew from both hands and suddenly they were, magically, defenceless. Harry lunged toward Draco before he could realise what had just happened, knocking him off his feet, thrashing wildly at him, fists flying absently._

_Draco, retaliated, throwing fists back, kicking and struggling as hard as possible against him, finally landing a successful punch to Harry's face, Draco, was able to distract him long enough to take control, pushing Harry off of him and standing so he had the advantage. He sneered down, only to realise Harry was no longer on the floor, but standing level with him now, his eyes burning with anger, and Draco found, he quite liked them. Harry made to hit him again but Draco was prepared this time, dodging the lunge._

_Harry, felt his body slam into the wall that had been behind Draco, he let out a groan of pain as his body began to ache all over, he didn't turn to look at Draco, and instead rested his head on the wall as the stinging of Draco's words turned to the sorrow he knew they eventually would have, "Just get out of here," his voice tinged with regret._

_Draco, watched as the fight left Harry and his body just slumped, then as the words left his mouth he cringed at the regret that laced them, then Draco did something that surprised them both, he reached out a hand and softly placed it on Harry's shoulder "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,"_

_All of a sudden Harry's rage filled him once more, and he turned on the blond, gripping the wrist of the hand on his shoulder, he pulled Draco harshly, throwing him against the wall. His hand curled into a fist, staring at Draco, he found he couldn't do it, he couldn't hit him; he didn't want anymore violence or bloodshed. Slamming the fist into the wall beside Draco's head, he growled, "No, you shouldn't have,"_

_He released his grip on Draco's wrist and turned slightly, allowing Draco to go free, "Just leave,"_

_Draco's breath caught, as he stared at Harry eyes wide, "What if I don't want to?" Harry's gaze flickered back to Draco's face, first confused, then annoyed._

" _Look Draco, I'm not in the mood for your stupid mind games, insults and overall petty hatred for me," Harry looked drained and tired now, "so just go please"_

" _I don't hate you, not really," Draco paused as Harry's eyes, which had again wandered away, looked back at him once more with confusion, "You're such a fool" unknowingly, Harry, had leaned in closer with curiosity, Draco saw it as an opportunity, and made the first move._

_His breath shaky, palms sweaty and eyes filled with uncertainty as he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry, felt his whole body stiffen, Draco's lips were on his, Draco Malfoy, was_ kissing _him and Harry liked it._

_All of a sudden, the world made sense to Harry again._

Draco watched Harry's body stiffen, like the night before, and couldn't help but smirk a little with satisfaction, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, and he had fallen victim to Draco. Suddenly, Draco remembered that he was supposed to be angry with Harry, not enticing him, once more, to bed.

"You've hurt me Harry," he whispered gently, allowing the pain to flood his voice, "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

Harry, who had been leaning ever so slightly closer to Draco, halted as heard the pain in those bitter words, had he truly hurt him? He hadn't meant to, did last night mean more to Draco then he thought? Did it mean more to _himself_ , then he first thought?

A choked sound escaped his throat, "I-I-No, I just thought...I'm not sure what I thought,"

Draco frowned, Harry sounded the same as he had last night, lost and hurt and broken, and Draco, once more, had an urge to embrace him, to cheer him up. He couldn't bear to see Harry like this, but he couldn't just ignore his actions, they had hurt him, "I know what you thought; I know you better then yourself sometimes," he scolded, "honestly, you should have realised Harry, we've always been headed here"

Harry, stared in shock, " _What?_ "

"We've always reacted strongly to each other," he paused thoughtful, as if only just realising it himself, "Sometimes, we mistake feelings we don't understand for hate. After all, up until last night, I thought I hated you" Draco, reached a hand out in search for Harry's, delighted when he found it.

Harry stiffened more when he felt Draco's hand searching for his own, but as Draco's words began to really sink in, they melted at Harry's resolve, and he took Draco's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, forgetting his wand as it thumped lightly against the carpet.

"I'm not saying its love, but I like you, I like you a lot Harry," he paused, and had the decency to grace his cheeks with a blush, "more then I would ever want to admit, had last night not happened"

Harry, felt his own cheeks flush, "Maybe we've always been this close, and without realising it," his words shaky as he thought aloud, "there has always been a need to touch you, converse with you, although, most times, in anger and spite"

Draco was about to speak, after Harry's sudden pause in conversation had caused an almost endless silence, but Harry beat him to it, "Even after the war," Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I couldn't stand the thought of you in Azkaban, not after what happened in the manor, and in the room of requirement, I had needed to save you, like if I didn't, the whole world would have burned up with you"

Draco stood in silence, remembering how Harry had come back for him, hadn't let him perish, the odd look in his eyes that had said he needed Draco to live, and suddenly it all made sense, and Draco couldn't help himself anymore, he leaned forward, once more, initiating a kiss.

Draco's lips were on his again, and Harry couldn't help but respond, softly pressing back against his lips for a moment before tentatively brushing his tongue against Draco's bottom lip, he was granted permission happily as Draco parted his lips, allowing Harry's tongue to dive in and explore the cave of his mouth. Harry brought his free hand up to the side of Draco's face, holding it so delicately as if the slight addition of anymore pressure may shatter it and he would discover it was all just an illusion.

After what felt too short a time, they pulled apart, both struggling for breath and staring the other in the eyes. Harry's hand still on the side of Draco's face, now slid softly into his hair, twirling golden strands between his fingers, as a pink tinge began to darken on Draco's pale face.

Draco, suddenly became aware, thanks to a soft breeze that had blown through the open window, that he was lacking any clothes what so ever. He moved to pull back from Harry, in order to find the bed sheet and cover himself, but the hand in his hair prevented him from doing so, and there was confusion on Harry's face once more. He felt Harry's hand tighten it's grip on his, as if he thought Draco was about to run out on him, he smiled softly, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth before untwining his fingers and gently pushing Harry's hand from his hair.

Harry, became even more confused at Draco's actions, until he saw Draco reached for the White sheet and wrapped it around the lower half of his body sheepishly, Harry blushed, "Sorry,"

Draco laughed, and Harry decided he liked the sound, "It's ok, I'd forgotten too until just now," he was now sitting back on the bed, craning his head up slightly to look at Harry, and Harry thought it was adorable, so much so he couldn't help but lean down and kiss him once more, misjudging the space between them and forgetting his own weight, Harry, fell down, pushing Draco back as he did, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

Draco squeaked in a very unmanly way, breaking the kiss, "Harry!" and then began laughing like an idiot as Harry lifted himself up to look down at Draco, wearing the biggest and stupidest grin in the world. This lasted for a few minutes before Harry sat up, pulling Draco up to.

"You know, this isn't what I expected this morning at all," he admitted shyly, "When I first woke up I was shocked, disgusted and confused. After having a hour of being frozen into looking at you, I began to be afraid of how you would react, at this point, I'd come to the conclusion that what had happened must have been a curse someone had placed on us both, of course, I realised how ridiculous that was. Then I came to think it was just sexual tension, I mean I couldn't possible like you...not after everything, then, that made me think that maybe I did, and I got scared of your reaction"

"So you decided to obliterate me," Draco stated, not even questioning this sudden outburst, Harry nodded, there was more to his decision but he wasn't quite ready to end this dream just yet, he brought his hand up to Draco's face, once more, brushing his cheek with his fingertips softly.

Draco smiled uneasily, there seemed to be more to it, but it was clear Harry was avoiding it. Not wanting to ruin this new found peace, Draco pushed aside that thought and lent into Harry's hand, nearly purring at the satisfaction it gave him. He saw Harry smile, "You're so beautiful," he whispered, and Draco detected pain hidden deep beneath Harry's words.

"So are you, more then any one person should be allowed," Harry chuckled, as if he didn't believe Draco, "Honestly you really are" Draco reached his own hand out, and stroked Harry's fingers that lay against his skin before entwining their hands once more.

A tear escaped Harry's eye,  _I wish I could keep you, I wish things could be different._  He felt Draco brush his thumb against his cheek, wiping the tear away, looking up he saw worry swirling in silvery grey eyes, "Harry?"

"Its fine," he murmured placing a kiss on Draco's hand, before pulling him in for another kiss, much different from the first, this one was filled with desperation and the promise of heartbreak, Draco suddenly clung to him, desperate not to let go, as he felt that if he did, Harry would leave. Another tear fell and Harry hated himself, he pushed Draco back slightly, "Its ok" he whispered again, turning and leaning over the side of the bed, he felt the floor for his wand, grasping it when his fingers brushed against it.

"I'm sorry, I need you to hate me, but not for this," more tears fell now and Draco was confused, until he saw the wand in Harry's hand.

"Why?" he choked out.

"Ginny," Harry replied in a slightly bitter voice, no matter what he felt for Draco, he loved Ginny, and he was loyal to her.

"I think I may love you," He whispered before raising his wand and softly whispering the incantation "Obliviate"

Draco awoke in his bed to blinding light coming through the window, opening his eyes tentatively he looked around his room, everything was normal but something felt wrong.

_Something's missing, but what?_

After a thorough search of the hotel room he found that nothing was missing; reluctantly deciding that he must be paranoid, he turned back to the bed and began to make it, then he found it, a small note ' _I'm Sorry_ '. He didn't recognise the writing, which just made him more confused, placing the note on the table beside his bed he caught a glimpse of the time, "Shit!" he hissed, he had overslept, forgetting the note he quickly cleaned himself up and headed down to the breakfast area, the rest of the class was already there.

"So nice of you to finally re-join us Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Sprout acknowledged, "hurry up and eat, we shall be headed out in a few minutes," Draco nodded and rushed food down , going over in his head, yet again, why he had accepted the offer to finish his education.

Rubbing his head anxiously, he stood with the rest of the class, when Mrs. Sprout called them to leave, " _Harry!_  Honestly, couldn't you have set an alarm or something!" he heard Granger scold as Potter walked over to them, Draco hadn't even noticed that he wasn't there, suddenly a pain shot through his heart at that realisation and he tilted his head confused, staring after Potter.

Searching his mind for a reason as to why, Draco hit a brick wall, metaphorically and literally, there was a magically barrier in his mind he had not even realised was there, only accidentally stumbling upon it,  _it's fresh._  He scrunched his eyes in confusion; someone had to have cast a memory charm on him, but who? Why? Had he not been looking for a reason as to why he had not acknowledged Potter's absence, he would never have noticed.

He tried to remove it there and then but the barrier was too strong, the magic that had cast it was very powerful, it wouldn't fall to him. He searched the group, whoever had cast the spell, would at least feel Draco trying to break it, he noted that Potter had stiffened and his eyes shot straight up to Draco, and for a moment, Draco froze.  _Why had Harry Potter altered his memory?_

* * *

**_~RevengeLovesCompany_ **

**_A.N: Grammar revised, it’s not great but I admit it's not my strongest point, so apologies for any (or many) grammar mistakes present._ **


End file.
